Miley, Why?
by i was not magnificent
Summary: The haters, the blogs, the people of the world could be happy, casue they finally broke and drove away Miley. They had drove her away to where she couldnt return from. --- Based off Why? by Rascall Flatts.. T for mature content. More chapters to be added.


Based off the song 'Why' by Rascall Flatts, used the first verse as you see under the title. Rated M for suicide images. Written in 3rd person.  
May continue for a two one three shot, I don't know. Read and review. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Miley ; Why?**

_Must have been  
a place so dark  
you couldn't  
feel the light..._

The paparazzi would would have a field day to see her like this right now.

Miley Stewert, teenage superstar, Hollywood's bad girl, on the bathroom floor at 2am. They would a million questions. Why? Why was she on the germ covered floor in the darkness, only in soccer shorts and her Best of Both Worlds concert shirt she had stolen from Noah? Why her hair was in a messy bun, instead of her usual locks flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Why was she shivering, and why were her cheeks streaked with tears, and wiped clean of any makeup? Most of all, why was Smiley Miley... not smiley?

If only she could give them an answer. But she doubted she would after tonight. She could hear her parents sleeping soundly in their room across the hall, Noah was probably creeping around in the kitchen looking for some sugar filled late night snack. Braison was probably there with her, and the two big kids were either touring or at their own apartments. None of them had a slight clue at what their pop star daughter or sibling was doing right now.

Her friends had no idea either. Demi Monroe was preparing for a second season of Sonny, Jonas Brothers were filming a movie. An animated one, she loved them, but the boys could not act, at all. Joe, and Kevin, maybe had a chance. Her boyfriend, he was to shy. Mandy was with the BeachGirls5, God knows where, and Lesely was back home in safe ol' Nashville.

Miley would have given anything to be there right now. She had spent the week searching up creepy health sites, on what medications could do what. But she didn't have to research much to know how many of these pills would be to much. A large bottle of Advil stood on the counter top above her, another bottle of Tylenol Extra Strength beside her on the tile floor. Even a new blade was sitting beside her, just in case Plan A didn't work.

After all the hate and bashing for almost two years now, nonstop, she had enough. It had come to a point where they considered Lindsey an angel compared to her. Just a trip to Starbucks caused multiple sites to joke mercilessly about the amount of food she constantly ate. What was worse, was that the pages of comments haters filled whenever she tried to have a live chat, or her twitter replies, or pages on You Tube pages. She was glad she quit the Internet completely like Lily Allen a couple months ago. Not that it made a difference.

Picking herself up, she quietly washed her face slightly with a damp cloth, and fixed her hair so it wasn't in her face anymore._** This was it**_, she thought._** I'm escaping. Once and for all**_. She sat back down onto the tile, and opened the bottles of pills, and swallowed them all before any thoughts. She felt the sickening taste of them as she chewed. There were no reason to swallow them whole, not like she really had a cold. More like a broken heart, but she doubted there were any medication for that.

Her eyes were drooping before she got the second bottle down, her head spinning faster than the Tasmanian Devil. Her hands were beginning to shake uncontrollably, but she found the composure to pick up the plastic bag concealing the blade. The pills was numbing her body, she needed to feel something before she left.

A clean swipe did the job as she hit the floor with a quiet thud. Her fingers uncurled around the tip of the blade and it dropped with a clank on the floor, surely her parents had heard her. Maybe Braison.

They had, she could hear them knocking on the door now, asking if anyone was in here. She heard them panic when she didn't answer, and find out that her bed was empty. She heard her Dad ask her to come out now, her Mom calling Demi and the Jonas Brothers, her boyfriend. In a matter of hours, the world would know what had happened.

And for once Miley was happy, she was smiling as she slipped into uncounciousnous. With one last thought,

_**They'll finally be happy. That was my one mission anyway as I entered Hollywood, to make people happy. They'll finally be happy.**_

* * *

This is for all haters to see what you can do to a girl. If this ever did happen, I would die. Can't live without this girl. Wrote this is an hour maybe, not in a Choosing Life mood right now. More chapters to come. I really like it actually. ANYWAY, did you like? Review :)

**XoXo  
GonnaBreakawayxx**

* * *


End file.
